


建国后不准成精 耀瞳 一发完结

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 阿乱生日快乐啊！！！





	建国后不准成精 耀瞳 一发完结

展耀是被脸上一阵一阵的湿意吵醒的。

一开始，他还以为是鲁班一大清早按耐不住寂寞的来跟他们撒娇，要他和白羽瞳去帮它铲屎顺便陪它玩，也就没有理会。翻个身把自己埋进被窝里就打算继续做他的春秋大梦去了。

开玩笑，现在就算是他爸和赵爵公开在一起，还打算去国外领证了都未必能让他离开被窝哪怕一秒钟！

更何况是区区一只鲁班。

他们全组最近为了破一宗连环入室抢劫杀人案可以说是忙到飞起，天天日夜颠倒不着家的。好不容易才抓到那个据说是有反社会人格的嫌疑犯，连人带证据的移交给了检察厅等待起诉后，他们才得以歇一口气，滚回家好好休息。

他一早就决定好了，今天一定要好好地睡他个日上三竿，再起床和白羽瞳大战三百回合。不然怎么对得起他和包sir软磨硬泡了一下午才争取到的休假！

“鲁班别吵，去找小白...”

发现翻了身还是不能阻止鲁班锲而不舍的舔他的脸，展耀迷迷糊糊的伸手推了它一把，却惊觉手里有些扎手的粗硬短毛和鲁班那被白羽瞳照顾得油光水滑的毛皮完全不一样。

白羽瞳！

能耐了啊！

竟然有别的猫了！还敢往家里带！！

今天不把他操到叫爸爸他就改名叫赵耀！

展耀突得坐起了身想看清楚那个胆敢勾引他家小白的小浪蹄子到底长啥样，顺便猫赃并获，结果却被眼前的画面震惊得说不出话来。

那个刚刚还在舔他脸，现在却被他掀下床的小浪蹄子不是他家小白还会是谁？！

 

 

他们现在正二脸懵逼的坐在客厅沙发上相对无言。

展耀觉得如果不是他还没睡醒，那就一定是他起床的方式不对，不然这解释不了为什么白羽瞳头顶上现在不单有一对萌死人的狗耳朵，身后还有条毛茸茸的大尾巴在欢快的摆动着。

在确认了耳朵和尾巴都不是白羽瞳突发奇想的情趣play，而是实打实的长在他身上之后，展耀内心只剩下一个想法。

他好想扑上去撸一把啊！！！

那对狗耳朵和狗尾巴看起来毛色锃光瓦亮的，摸起来手感一定很好。不愧是他的白羽瞳，连兽化都兽化得那么有质量。

只是他家小白就算被打回原形了也应该是只白老鼠啊！

哈士奇是怎么回事？！ 

串物种了啊喂！

差评！ 

展耀脑海里五颜六色的弹幕飞快的划过，但明面上还是保持着他那波澜不惊的扑克脸问道：“小白，这到底是怎么回事？”

“我也不知道啊。”白羽瞳耸了耸肩，头顶上的耳朵也跟着晃动了一下。“一睡醒就这样了。”

他内心其实也挺绝望的，一大早还没睡醒就被自家爱人掀下床不说，清醒了还发现自己长出了狗耳朵和尾巴，他更是想死的心都有了。

而且不知道为什么，他完全控制不了自己想要亲近展耀，舔他蹭他的冲动。

看出了白羽瞳情绪有点低落，自认为体贴的展耀决定转移话题：“所以为什么是狗？”

被打击到的白羽瞳立马反驳：“是狼。”

...

...

有狼像他那么舔人的吗？！

洗菜啊！

“咳咳...”展耀轻咳了一声掩饰尴尬。“那你有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”

被问到的人抬起胳膊检视了自己一圈后，才开口道：“不舒服倒是没有，就是嗅觉和听觉变得有点敏锐。”

他慢慢的向着展耀的方向挪动着。

直到再次靠在了黑猫身上，他才发出了满足的叹息声，脑袋有一下没一下的蹭着展耀的脖子，尾巴摇得就快变成螺旋桨了，惹得被他挂住的人绷不住的笑出声。

还说自己不是狗。

被展耀笑得有点不好意思的白羽瞳龇了龇牙表示威胁，却不想会被他掐着下巴吻了上去。灵活的舌头描绘着他的唇型，吸吮啃咬着，让他心领神会的马上松开了牙关，接着舌头长驱直入，搞乱了一江春水。

一吻结束，白羽瞳顺着他的下巴慢慢的向下舔弄，把刚刚来不及吞咽而流下的津液全部舔舐干净。啧啧的水声和小白鼠刻意压低的喘息声让展耀听得有点面红耳赤。

许久没开“鸡”的小展耀也随着亲吻揭竿而起，在宽松的睡裤上支起了形状明显的小帐篷。

“小白，我...嘶...啊！”

他刚开口想要拿回主导权，却被对方在锁骨上重重的一吸给打断了。

操！这也太刺激了吧！

听到展耀的惊呼，白羽瞳只是抬眸看了他一眼，漂亮的丹凤眼里闪过一丝奸计得逞的精光，嘴上的动作却一刻也没停，灵巧的舌头慢慢的挑开了他睡衣上的扣子，双手也不停的抚摸着展耀的腰身。

“猫儿不喜欢吗？”终于解开了所有纽扣，白羽瞳的舌在他肚脐边打着转，含糊不清的说道：“你要是不喜欢我就不继续了。”

喜欢！怎么会不喜欢！他喜欢得不得了！！

没有直接回答，展耀的双手在白羽瞳头顶上轻拂着，从发旋开始逐步摸到那对新长出来的耳朵。毛茸茸的触感像根羽毛，挑逗得他心痒难耐。而被撸柔顺的小白鼠则从喉咙里发出了满足的呼噜声，头也不自觉地追逐着展耀的手，希望他能多摸摸他。

得到了鼓励，白羽瞳继续向下探索，隔着睡裤亲吻上他的肉棒，用舌头仔细的描绘着形状，滴落的口水把他胯下都沾湿了。

展耀觉得他的睡裤绷得更紧了。

“小...小白...”他轻微的顶着跨。“帮我把睡裤脱了好不好？”

小白老鼠红着耳朵听话的把睡裤连同内裤一起拽下。失去了阻挡的肉棒一下跳脱出来，啪的一声打在了他脸上。

看着眼前已经涨成紫红色，青筋分明的肉棒，白羽瞳皱着眉头伸出了舌头轻轻的舔了一下之后，就张开嘴把前端给含了进去。

就这一下，直接在展耀脑袋里炸开了五彩斑斓的烟花。

自从十八岁生日那天和白羽瞳一起滚上床之后，他们这些年来可以说是小日子过得既滋润又没羞没臊，各种奇怪的姿势和糟糕的地点都一一解锁了。就唯独这口交，小老鼠是任凭他怎么威逼利诱都不肯帮他口。不过鉴于白羽瞳那该死的洁癖末期，展耀也就没有继续逼迫他，只能在心里默默的遗憾着。

不知道展耀内心的弯弯绕绕，白羽瞳低着头专注的对付着手里的肉棒。先是含着前端慢慢的吸吮着，舌头时不时的刷过马眼，然后才把整根肉柱吞进嘴里再一点点地吐出来，周而复始。双手也没闲着，扶着肉棒的底端连同囊袋一起，配合着嘴上的动作搓揉着。整根肉棒都被白羽瞳的口水和展耀的前液给染成亮晶晶的。

“哈...小白...” 他揉着白羽瞳的狗耳朵，腰配合着他吞咽的频率轻轻晃动。“你好棒啊！”

被顶得有点不舒服，白羽瞳有点退缩的想吐掉口中的肉棒，却没想到会被展耀拽着头发操进喉咙里，把他顶得差点干呕出声。接着下一秒，嘴里的肉棒高频的抖动了几下后就直接爆发在他口里。

被射了一嘴的他有点呆滞的抬起了头，难以置信的看着展耀，然后咕咚一声的把嘴里的精液吞了下去，才开口道：“猫儿...你也...”

不要说！

“太快了吧...”

...都让你不要说了。

捂脸。

 

 

他们一边接吻，一边跌跌撞撞的朝房里走去。一点也不介意白羽瞳的嘴刚刚才舔过他的肉棒，吞下他的精液。

腥膻的气味随着唾液在他们口中交换。衣服被丢的到处都是。

恍惚间，他好像听到了什么东西被打翻的声音。不过管他的呢，他现在只需要好好的感受白羽瞳就够了。

滚上床的时候，他们已经坦诚相见。

“呜...猫儿...不... 哈... 疼...” 

展耀把人压在了床上，左手不停的揉捏着他的右胸，还不时用指尖旋转拉扯着乳尖，却特意冷落另一边，惹得白羽瞳不满的抗议道：“也... 也摸摸另...哈...一边啊...”

他甚至还挺起了胸膛，把自己往对方手里送。

“遵命。”听到了白羽瞳的请求，展耀毫不犹豫的离开已经被他啃得青一块紫一块的锁骨，低下头直接把被晾在一旁而显得有些可怜的左胸整个含进嘴里，舌头绕着乳尖打转，吸得啧啧出声。

“啊... 不、不要这样...”白羽瞳被快感刺激得眼角泛泪。“再... 你...再吸... 也不会...有奶的。”

“不试试看怎么知道？”放开了被他吸得红肿挺立的乳尖，展耀伸手在床头柜上摸索着润滑剂。“说不定吸久了就真的有了呢？”

他单手打开了盖子，刚想挤出一点在手心里捂热，却没想到会被白羽瞳一把夺走。跟着一阵天旋地转，原本在他身下的人就翻身岔开双腿的跨坐在他肚子上了。

“这次让我来吧。”

白羽瞳不等展耀做出反应，随意的挤了一大坨润滑剂在手里就往自己后穴里送，却被冰凉的膏体激得倒吸一口凉气：“嘶... 好冰啊！”

先是堪堪的伸进一指。他努力的回忆着展耀平时的做法，中指在自己体内旋转摸索着，想要尽快找到可以让自己快乐的那一点，但却怎么都不得要领。

他有些不满的喃喃自语道：“呜哇... 到底在哪里啊？”

被他骑在身上的展耀双手也没闲着，一手摸着他饱满的胸肌，把乳尖捏得红肿胀大，另一只手绕到他身后，抚摸上了从尾椎骨上延伸出来的尾巴，从根部一路摸到了尾巴尖，把人摸得爽的直打颤，腰软的差点就要坐不住了。

“羽瞳，一根手指扩张不到位，你会受伤的。”

“啧，知道了啦！”

白羽瞳有点烦躁的再伸入一指，中指和食指一开一合的随便扩张了一下就从体内撤出，接着就把手里剩余的润滑剂全抹在了展耀的肉棒上。

“呃...啊...痛...”他缓缓的沉下腰把肉棒往体内送，酸疼胀麻的感觉让他呻吟出声。“你怎么那么大啊！”

不知道是不是兽化的原因，白羽瞳今天比平时都要放得开。很多以前不敢说的话，不会做的事，今天都被他统统说完做完了。

“哈... 啊... 不，呜... 太... 太大了... 我不行了...真的不行了。”展耀的肉棒才进入不到三分之一，他就觉得自己快被捅穿了，只好拉着小奶音对人撒娇道：“猫儿... 帮帮我，你... 帮...哈... 帮帮我嘛...”

他以前到底是怎么办到的？！这不科学！

“小白，你忍着点。”被自己心爱人的这么撒娇拜托，展耀觉得他要是还能忍，他就真不是男人了。“放松。”

他扶着白羽瞳的腰慢慢往下压。

因为扩张不够，肉穴里干干涩涩的，把他夹得生疼，但他也不能不管不顾的直接插进去。

毕竟是自己的宝贝，要是弄伤了，心疼的还不是他自己。

“嗯...哈...呼...”白羽瞳深吸着气尽量放松自己。“你...你慢...慢点...啊哈...”

好不容易全部插了进去，展耀埋在白羽瞳体内暂时不动，等待身上的人适应。他一手握上了他有点萎蔫的肉棒上下套弄着，另一只手继续玩弄着他身后开始有点炸毛的尾巴。

被充满的酸胀感让白羽瞳不舒服的动了动，却没想到会被展耀突然加重的力道给弄得软下了腰，直接趴在了他身上。

“呀哈！”他咬紧了下唇想要克制住呻吟。“猫... 猫...你动...动一动啊... 我... 我想要你。”

白羽瞳把头埋在展耀颈窝处蹭了蹭，毛茸茸的耳朵不受控制的往后贴，摆出了飞机耳的姿态讨好着他。

他甚至还抬起头伸出了舌头舔了舔展耀的下巴。

展耀可以感觉到他的理智“啪”的一声断掉了，什么体贴啊、心疼啊全部都离他远去了。

他现在只想狠狠地把白羽瞳操到哭！

双手托着他的臀部，展耀的腰配合着手里的动作用力向上挺，每一下都对着他早就烂熟于心的那一点进攻着，把白羽瞳顶得快在他身上摊成一块烙饼。

“呜... 哈... 慢...猫啊... 你慢点... 不要...”双手撑在展耀身旁，白羽瞳被快感折磨得生理泪水止不住的往下掉。“太... 太快了...啊... 要、要死掉了。”

身后的尾巴高高的翘起，毛一根根的炸开。他爽得头皮发麻，只能任由展耀把他托起又放下，每一次都会被操进身体最深处。

呜... 他要被捅穿了吧？

有点害怕的摸上自己的小腹，白羽瞳觉得他好像可以隔着肚皮摸到展耀肉棒的形状。

“猫...猫儿... 好大... 好胀... 太、太爽了... 太厉害了... 你好棒啊！”

哪个男人能承受得住自家爱人在床上发自内心的赞美？

至少展耀不能。

他加快了挺腰的速度，把跨坐在他身上的人撞得只能死死的扶着他的肩膀才能稳住自己。

“哈...哈啊... 要、要去了...猫，猫儿... 你摸摸我... 摸摸我好不好？”

白羽瞳伸手想要慰抚自己硬得快爆炸的肉棒，但是一放开手就差点被撞得失去平衡，只好喘息着求助于展耀。

被小奶音求得心痒痒的人放开了一直搓揉着他浑圆的翘臀的手，抚上身前的肉棒就开始快速的套弄着。不一会儿就让白羽瞳卷缩着脚趾交待在他手里。

他把手上的白浊均匀的涂抹在人胸上，才笑着开口道：“小白，到底是谁比较快啊？”

卧槽！这也太记仇了吧！

他刚才不过就随口说说，有必要记那么久吗？

在心里翻了个大白眼，白羽瞳不甘示弱的抬起了臀部再重重的坐下，肉体碰撞的啪啪声再次充满了这间不大的卧室。

“小白，你好棒啊... ”

展耀爱不释手的把玩着白羽瞳身后的尾巴，让小白老鼠玩心大起的用尾巴挑衅似的拂过展耀的大腿根，刮扫着囊袋和肉棒的根部。

展耀很快就笑不出来。只能咬牙切齿的道：“白羽瞳，你自找的。”

他翻身把人压在身下，把小白老鼠两条匀称结实的大腿对折到胸前后就开始用力操干了起来，把人操得只能哑着嗓子求饶。

“呜... 猫儿，猫儿... 我错... 错了... 我知道错了... 你... 啊... 轻点... 噫啊...”

白羽瞳在心里鄙视了记吃不记打的自己。他怎么又忘记了黑猫的报复心超级重了呢？

“我错了嘛... ”他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。“小展哥哥...”

被白羽瞳这么一叫，展耀觉得自己又更硬了。他加快了抽插的速度，掐着白羽瞳的下巴问道：“你错哪儿了？”

被操得快神志不清的人只能抱着自己的大腿咿咿呀呀的哭叫着认错，却根本没能明白展耀到底问了啥。不久前才射过一次的肉棒又被人操的颠颠巍巍地站了起来。

“你叫错称呼了。”他摸上白羽瞳的肉棒上下撸动着。“应该叫老公才对。”

叫个屁！

被展耀的不要脸震惊的白羽瞳一瞬间都忘记哭泣了，只能傻傻的张大嘴巴看着他。

“你...嗝... 在发什么...嗝... 神经... 嗝... 啊？”

好吧，他竟然被操得都开始打哭嗝了。

“是不是发神经你等一下就知道了。”

展耀低下头吻上了白羽瞳还在打嗝的嘴，把他即将出口的抱怨都一一的堵了回去。肉棒专注的研磨着他体内的那一点，手里套弄的速度也跟着加快，把白羽瞳再次拉进了情欲的漩涡里。

“呜... 哈...”黏腻的呻吟从密合的唇缝中泄出，他抱着展耀的肩膀哭喊着：“猫儿... 要... 要去了...”

感受到手里的肉棒开始规律的抖动着，展耀眼疾手快的用拇指堵住了马眼，伏身在白羽瞳耳边低声道：“叫老公，叫了老公就让你射。”

灵巧的舌还模仿着性交的动作在他耳里进进出出的抽插。

“不... 呜... 呜... 让我射... 呜哈... 老、老公...”

“我爱你，小白...”听到了让人满意的答案，展耀放开了握住他肉棒的手，掐着他的腰几次用力的挺进后就把人送上了极乐的巅峰。

“啊！猫... 猫儿... 我也... 呜... 爱你...” 

因为高潮而止不住收缩的后穴也让展耀很快的释放在他肉穴里。

情事结束后，展耀抱着白羽瞳躺在床上，五指撩起了自家爱人汗津津的铁刘海，一下一下的啄吻着他的额头和眉眼。

“猫儿，你说要是耳朵和尾巴没办法去掉，该怎么办好啊？”

他会不会被抓去当成实验白老鼠，然后被活体解剖啊？

 

“乖，不会有事的。”他亲了亲白羽瞳头顶上的耳朵。“睡醒了一切都会好的。”

展耀抱紧了怀中的人，轻声细语的哄着，手顺着背脊轻抚，安抚了白羽瞳越来越不安的内心。没一会儿，已经累坏的人就在他怀里沉沉入睡。

没事的小白，我不会让任何人伤害你的...

绝对不会...

END

彩蛋：

一觉睡到太阳西下。

白羽瞳打着哈欠坐起身，伸了伸懒腰后就打算起床去准备晚餐。

那只懒猫的胃不好，可不能饿着他了。

他随意的扒拉下头发，脚才刚抬起却突然顿住了。

他的、耳朵、好像、不见、了？

白羽瞳一个鲤鱼打挺的翻身下床，连滚带爬的冲进浴室里，想要确认狗耳朵是不是真的消失了。

镜子里的他一切如常。头顶上没有狗耳朵，身后也没有狗尾巴。

他开心的扑回床上想要和自家黑猫分享这个喜悦，却没想到会被一条黑不溜秋又毛茸茸的东西缠上手腕...

“猫... 猫儿... 你...”

“喵～”

END


End file.
